


The 14th Clan- Beginnings

by braincells



Series: The 14th Clan Illustrations [2]
Category: Remake/Remodel (Fanart), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braincells/pseuds/braincells
Summary: An illustration for Theoriginalwhatsubtext's story The 14th Clan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoriginalwhatsubtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalwhatsubtext/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The 14th Clan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885148) by [theoriginalwhatsubtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalwhatsubtext/pseuds/theoriginalwhatsubtext). 



> Alpha Clarke, Omega (and pregnant) Lexa.

I'm not sure what Omega features are like, so leave a comment if you feel it needs adjusting. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/consensio/30043705901/in/dateposted-public/)  



End file.
